Dark Star
This article is about the ''Bowser's Inside Story artifact. For the attack, see Dark Star (attack).'' The''' Dark Star''' is an ancient evil artifact, and the secondary antagonist of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. It possesses dark and evil powers, and was sealed below Toad Town. However, Fawful stole the Dark Star and began using Princess Peach to awaken it and absorb its power. Eventually Fawful succeeded in absorbing some of its power to transform into Dark Fawful, but was punched away by Bowser before he could finish. The Dark Star entered Bowser and began absorbing some of his DNA to gain his abilities, while Mario and Luigi chased it around. Eventually they caught the Dark Star and fought it. They defeated it, and it was seemingly destroyed, but left Bowser in the form of an incomplete Dark Bowser, incomplete because some of his power was absorbed. He began seeking out Dark Fawful, and finally found him, defeated by Bowser, and inhaled him to become complete. Bowser chased down Dark Bowser until they reached the top of the castle. Dark Bowser began to shroud the world in darkness, but Bowser fought him so he could rule the world himself. Every time Bowser defeated Dark Bowser, Dark Fawful would heal him. Bowser would then make him spit out Dark Fawful and the Dark Star Core, and then inhale them so Mario and Luigi could fight them. Once the Dark Star Core was destroyed, Dark Bowser became unstable, and Bowser was easily able to finish him off with a series of punches. He used a Sliding Punch for the finishing blow, and Dark Bowser dissolved into the Dark Star, which lifted into the air and exploded, gone forever. Battle When Mario and Luigi fight the Dark Star, it has 1,248 HP. It cannot be damaged unless its spikes retract. The Dark Star can split into five, and the screen will dim so that when the Dark Stars roll at Mario and Luigi, they will turn invisible as they get closer, and must be hammered away. When one is hammered away, it will hit the one directly behind it as well. He also creates two shadows of the Mario Bros. and shoots at them. If either jumps, their shadows will jump as well, and if their shadows take damage, so do they. Mario and Luigi must jump to avoid its attacks. It also charges up and shoots an energy beam at the Mario Bros., which they must grab onto Starlow to avoid, though they must do this as quickly as possible for they have very little time. After finishing the attack, the Dark Star will charge at them, so they must let go of Starlow as soon as the energy beam is done. It also shoots energy balls at Mario and Luigi, which are shot in the order that they fall, and their color reflects who they are aimed at. To damage the Dark Star, Mario and Luigi must make use of the Dark Satellmites that the Dark Star summons. It will throw a bomb at one brother and jump at the other. The bomb can be avoided by doing nothing, and the Satellmite must be countered with a hammer to hit it at the Dark Star, so it is critical that the brother the Dark Satellmite itself is attacking uses the hammer. After two hits, the Dark Star's spikes will retract and it can take damage, while immobile, but able to attack with a laser every time it is attacked. The laser can be jumped over. The process of damaging it must be repeated until the Dark Star is defeated. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Bowser's Inside Story bosses Category:Bowser's Inside Story characters Category:Deceased